Sister Day
by storyteller362
Summary: It's Elena's first day off since becoming queen and she decides to spend a day with Isabel. Some sister bonding time and a great day, right? Who knew that spending a day with her sister could be so scary?


**Note 1:** K plus rating is very an attempted drowning, so are you warned.

 **Spanish Notes:**

The story of La Llorona dates back for over 100 years. The explanation about what happens in the fic but google is your friend if you search up La Llorana for different versions. It's a good ghost story that I've been dying to tell since Halloween and I finally got a chance to post this.

* * *

Elena burst into the dining room and sitting down next to her familia at the breakfast table. Food laid out for her to pick from and she stuffed something in her mouth quickly enough. Luisa and Esteban were talking about their plans for today. Or rather the work that they were lacking in. Then Francisco and Isabel were discussing some kind of new music instrument in her leather notebook. Naomi was there listening into what Esteban and Luisa were talking about.

"Beunos dias," she said sitting down and kissing her grandparents on the cheek.

"Morning Elena," said Naomi as she looked over at her friend. "Have any big plans for today on your off day?" It was her first official one since becoming queen. She was going to spend it wisely, not knowing when her next day off was going to be.

She thought for a moment before tapping her sister on the shoulder. "It's sister time!" said Elena as she ate a piece of bread next to her plate. Isabel looked at her sister before turning and then looking down at her paper. Huh, she didn't know that they were doing that right away today. "Are you excited Isa? You and I are going down to the lake to go fishing. I know it doesn't sound that exciting but I know you wanted to go down to the lake lately. Like we did when were little."

At this Isabel smiled at her sister happy to be spending some time with her. It wasn't too long since Elena's coronation and now she was Queen Elena. This would be their first time together since then. "We've been talking about it, but don't you have to do something queenly?" asked Isabel excited that her sister was now ruling.

"Nope! I'm leaving that to the "grand council" today," said Elena putting air quotes around the phrase grand council. Since Elena is now a queen, she no long really needed it. However, Naomi was upgraded to royal adviser and she hung around the castle more. Esteban, Luisa, Francisco, and Naomi could handle being in charge for one day. Collectively they were still the grand council.

Isabel got excited wondering if she should test her knew invention out on the lake today. It was supposed to collect the rocks that they had skipped along the water. If any luck it worked really well this time around. "We could go get lunch at Angelica's. Then maybe stop at the book store and go on a jaquin ride."

Elena snapped her fingers at an idea. "Stop at the market and admire the artwork in artist square. Remember how we used to love looking at the jewelry, despite having a room full of it?"

She smiled happily as Esteban looked over at them, amused at their antics. "Just don't forget lieutenant Nunez and Manuel," he chided. Elena did not need to get herself into a dangerous situation in her first week as queen. She had a knack for getting herself into trouble like that.

Elena rolled her eyes at this not really needing a guard for her and her sister. She could get herself out of trouble but it probably wouldn't be wise. Besides, why have Esteban ruin her first off day as a queen? It wouldn't hurt to have them in another boat not too far away. "Alright, fine Esteban. They'll just be in another boat anyway," she said ruffling her sister's chocolate colored locks. "We should probably get ready."

With that both girls finished their breakfast leaving the others in charge for the day. Elena put on her adventure outfit and Isabel got into her brown, but still elegantly detailed, dress. Both of the girl's guards, Gabe and Manuel Dominguez, were finishing getting the carriage ready. Isabel's invention packed up and a fishing box. "Ready to go?" asked Gabe as he helped both girls into the carriage. He got to the horses and waiting for the signal.

"Fire away!" said Elena still standing as she fell back into the seat. The smell of fresh air and pine cones filtered to them as they started to get closer to the lake. Isabel looked down at her notebook as she tucked it away. "This is going to be so much fun. So tell me what's new in your life?"

Grinning Isabel launched into her story for the week. "Well everyone loved your coronation last week. The kids at school are still begging for me to tell some of the stories from before you were queen though. I think the crystal caves had to be the most intense. I had Alejandra Gomez ask me about riding the jaquins. Then I got an A on my science quiz," she bragged as they got down to the lake. This lake was the one that they would go to with their parents so long ago. Sadly enough, there was only one boat but that meant that Gabe and Manuel could row and they could do their events.

Once they were in the middle of the lake Elena had her fishing rod out and Isabel setting up her invention. Elena looked around noticing that the sky was turning a little bit gray but so far no threats of rain and that made it cooler outside anyway. There were a few smooth rocks in a sack that she had found earlier in the week. Then got to work. After about 20 skips and only a quarter of them found with her invention did they stop skipping them.

"I swear I got the farthest," protested Elena, although Isabel shook her head.

"No, I got my rocks the farthest," she said as she turned to the boys. "Which one of us got it the farthest?"

Both boys smiled at each other before protesting themselves. Gabe taking Elena's side and Manuel taking Isabel's, as per usual. "I'd say it was a good tie," said Manuel as Gabe was shaking his head. They didn't notice the dark clouds rolling in until about a second later. "We should probably get back to shore in case it starts lightening."

At that moment did the rod start to tug at something in the water. Despite skipping rocks so far, Elena's fishing rod was still in the water. She was sure that they were scaring off the fish. Both girls made a grab for the rod pulling up what they caught together. Elena's hands on top of Isabel's they pulled at the stick trying to reel in what they had caught.

Isabel laughed as someone's old boot was attached at the end. "Keep that, we could fry it up for dinner," joked Gabe as he finished pulling up the anchor.

"It's moving," pointed out Isabel as Elena unhooked it. Then, not one, but two fish that were stuck inside of it slide out of the boot onto the boat. The smell of fish filtered into the boat and in between their legs. They laughed as Isabel got her journal. "I'll make a note that an old boot is a good lure."

Both girls cracked up as Elena set the boot aside the throw away properly later. Taking a good look at it she noticed the leather craftsmanship. For the briefest second she flashed back to the last time she was on this lake with her parents. A little stunned and amused she showed the boot to Isabel. "I think this was papi's, remember when he lost his boot the last time we came?" Both of them stared at the book before looking at each other. That was so long ago, in yet, they remembered it like it was yesterday.

Elena felt a raindrop before looking at her sister. "Should we let the fish go?" asked Elena after a minute as Isabel sketched it. Everyone was quiet as Gabe and Manuel had to go row to the island in the middle of the lake as they were closer to it.

"We might need it for lunch," said Gabe as Elena felt more raindrops. Oh no, there went spending an entire afternoon on the boat together. Together both of the boys helped them out of the boat as they pulled the boat onto the beach. Manuel grabbing for the fish to eat. "I think I saw a cave coming in. Let's go in."

All four of them trenched into a nearby cave that Gabe had seen. Both boys insisting on going in first and for once, Elena wasn't going to protest that. She wanted to spend some time with her sister. "Whoa, you guys might want to check this out," said one of the boy's voices before they could even talk. Racing in, they stopped short seeing no one and then sliding down. There they saw Gabe and Manuel. Then looked down, someone had been hiding treasure on this island, because Elena could see gold. Lots of it.

"You think this is worth anything?" asked Isabel as she stepped around looking at everything. She saw everything from coins to jewelry to a rusty sword sitting there.

"Maybe but no one comes to this island," said Manuel. "They say that a ghost lives here, La Llorona."

At this Elena felt a chill run up her spine. That legend has been around for over a hundred years.

According to the legend, La Llorona, her real name Maria, is the ghost of a woman who lost her children and now cries while looking for them in the river or along the water. She would kidnap and drown children to replace the ones that she had lost. The story about Maria and her drowned children made her want to keep Isabel close to her. She felt around for her and put her arms around her. Isabel touched her sisters arm as they looked around a bit more around the cavern. From a distance, she could hear that there was a river that flowed out into the ocean.

A treasure chest full of jewels clinked behind her as Gabe stepped on a few things. Manuel keeping an eye out on the rain so that they could leave for town. Elena felt her stomach grumble realizing that they should be eating lunch soon.

"We could cook up the fish," said Gabe as he found a space to make a small fire. "It'll be a good appetizer." Isabel held the boot with the fish inside it before handing it to him.

With the boys watching the entrance of the cave they decided to look around at the items that they had found. It looked like nobody had been around here for years. There was no way that this could have been a thousand-year-old treasure though could it? Elena looked around as she picked up a small hand mirror and saw that it was cracked. She made a face in it hoping that this day could only get better.

She held out her hand for Isabel to take as they stayed in the small area. There was a river that seemed to divide the island in half. "We should probably wait for Gabe and Manuel before going over that," said Isabel as she looked up at her sister.

"We don't need to wait for them, but they might have some of the fish ready," said Elena smelling the cooking sea food from where she was standing. By now the entire cave was starting to smell of something cooking over an open fire. She wasn't sure what kind of fish they had caught but it was going to taste good, she could tell. She saw a flash of white from the corner of her eye, but turning to inspect it farther Elena couldn't make out what the flash of light was. Shaking her head, she blamed it on her hungry stomach before turned to Isabel.

"Elena, do you think people have been taking some of this stuff?" asked Isabel as she inspected some silver coins. In her hands was a bracelet that she found in her hand. It looked like a metal golden feather that was clasped together on the back. It looked pretty as she tried it on.

Elena looked around the room as she could see that there was once more stuff that was here. Only thing was, what happened to the people that would have taken it? A chill ran down her spine as she smiled at her sister. "Probably. Nobody seemed to have come to claim any of it and it's probably be sitting here for years."

"Oh," she said looking down at the bracelet and the rest of it.

"Why?"

"I was just curious. I heard ghost stories about this place from Anika what if it's the treasure that's haunted and the people here will die. Then if we will too if we stay?" asked Isabel in a small voice as her voice got higher and higher with each word.

At this Elena just laughed as she heard this. "I think Anika just scared you with that story. Nothing is going to happen to us. Come on, I'll race you to the boys. First one there has to eat the smelliest fish," she said crinkling her nose.

"You're on," said Isabel as she flashed her sister a grin. A good race was perking up her day so far. Anika just scared her with that tale as they say both Gabe and Manuel staring out into the rain.

Elena put her hand on both of their shoulders as they shared a look with her. "It doesn't look good. It might be another hour or so before we could go out in that. Are you and Isabel okay?" asked Gabe turning to look at her. Elena smiled at him despite being disappointed that they couldn't get to artist square or the bookshop today.

"Yea, we're fine. How's the food?" she asked as Gabe gave her half of one and then Isabel the other half of the first fish done. She bit into it and nodded as it was good food. She looked at her sister and Isabel nodded in agreement. The boys let them talk to each other and have their sister day as they talked to each other.

"This is such a neat place," said Isabel looking around. "I wonder if anyone else has been here before?"

"I'm not sure Isa," said Elena finishing off her half of the fish. That was a good piece of food to eat until they got to Angelica's for lunch. There was enough to do since then and there. "We never went onto the island before." A shiver ran through her as she looked around the room. Her eyes surveyed the cave system. There was a lot of things here in the cave. She turned to look at Gabe for a moment. "If you want to explore go ahead I need to talk to Gabe for a minute."

Isabel nodded and upon hearing his name Gabe walked over to her as Elena waited to talk to him. Isabel and Manuel went out to look around for something as Elena went over to look at the rain. Behind her Gabe went and stood next to her. Both of them were quiet for a moment as Elena rested a hand on her hip. She looked over at him for a minute.

"Elena?" he asked as she smiled happy to hear her name come from his mouth.

"We're going to the village today still won't we?" she asked confused and hopeful that the day could get somewhat better. "I mean this is my first day off to spend with her since my coronation last week. I wanted to spend it with Isa." Elena tried to remain hopeful as Gabe looked out at the rain.

He sighed looking up at the clouds and reached out to touch the rain. "We will be able to," he said finally after a moment. "The clouds are starting to lighten up and it's heading east. It might be another hour or so but we'll get there just fine." They smiled at each other as she noticed that he had a nice warm one. She turned to look in the direction that Isabel might have went. They stopped a moment before hearing an echo looking into the cave. Then something started to grow a little louder. Then the sound of a scream from both Isabel and Manuel. Gabe grabbed his sword and then Elena made a grab for her sword in the woods.

"ISA!" screamed Elena racing toward the two screams. With Gabe at her heals she looked around wildly around the cavern. Then the sound of the river going through the island came closer and closer. She looking around frantically for her sister trying to find her sister's screams and couldn't see her anywhere. "ISA!" She kept screaming until she was sure her voice was going hoarse. "ISA!"

Behind her Gabe grabbed her by her dress. "Gabe," she said ready to scold him until Elena realized that she was going to go right into the river. Before she could thank him, he pointed across the river as Elena covered her gasp up with her hand. Her brown eyes grew wide as Gabe let go of her dress.

Manuel was fighting against some kind of spell on him. His arms behind his back as he bucked against the air. Then Isabel sat there next to him but not struggling. She looked peaceful still holding that bracelet that she found and liked. Her eyes seemed far off and she seemed to be humming some kind of tune. Then she shared a look with Gabe at the sight of who was there next. Standing in front of all four of them stood a woman. Her long dark hair fell to mid back that curtained her face and a long white gown reached the floor. Elena got a glimpse of her face that looked swallowed in and hurt in her eyes. She stroked Isabel's hair lovingly. A chill ran down her spin and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. La Llorona.

"How exactly do we defeat a ghost?" asked Elena although she was sure that Gabe wouldn't know the answer to that one despite military school. Then she saw that Llorona was ready to drown Isabel while in her hypnotized state. "Isa!"

The woman turned around as she dropped Isabel right into the water. Forgetting about the boys and the ghost doing something to either one of their guards, Elena jumped into the racing water. It was cold as she hit the water. Oh gosh, opening her eyes she turned and looked around to find Isabel struggling against the spell on her, the water, and trying to breath. Above the water she could see the ghost watching them struggle as the water was flowing around them and into the lake.

Holding her breath, Elena tried to pass some of hers into Isabel. The hold she had on Isabel was too strong as she looked up past the water. There, the sun was going to have to come out eventually and made her disappear. Too bad this was nothing like Carmen and Julio's grandmother. The rainy day was just enough to make her dematerialize. For a second Elena forgot what it was like to breath as she just held onto Isabel. She shook her head starting to see a little spots here and there.

Next to her came a splash as saw either Gabe or Manuel in the water. A pair of strong hands made a grab for her as Elena could make out Gabe next to her. Gripping Isabel tightly both of them kicked her to the surface. As they reached the surface Manuel was holding a mirror up. The surface of it was reflecting off of little bit of sunlight as the rain was starting to lighten up.

Not focusing on him or the fact that Gabe was shirtless, she looked down at her sister. "Isabel," she said in a frenzy. Elena started to pound on her chest and stomach hoping to expel some of the water that she would have swallowed. Then kept listening for a heartbeat. It was getting weaker, she thought as Elena went to give her mouth to mouth.

Then there was a cough from the small girl as Elena threw her arms around her. "Elena!" she said as both of them turned to look at Gabe and Manuel as the pale white figure seemed to disappear from the middle of the cavern.

Then Elena turned back to her sister to throw her arms around her. "Isabel I'm here!" she said squeezing her.

"We can go home," said Gabe and Manuel as Gabe put his shirt around Elena and Manuel put his jacket on Isabel. Isabel saw as Gabe's eyes stray to the way her dress seemed to cling to her small frame. Then go back to focusing on her.

"No the village," said Elena catching her breath. "We can get a new dress there. We can finish our sister day." At this Isabel nodded wanting to finish their day together. Both of the boys were looking at her before getting the boat ready. "I couldn't lose you."

In a response to that, Isabel hugged her sister back before going out to the beach. Isabel's golden feather bracelet around her wrist as they walked out in the high sun now. She cast a look at the cave where they had seen the ghost. Both of the boys rowing no one said anything as she tightened Gabe's shirt around her and Isabel did the same with Manuel's jacket.

"Let's go get lunch first," said Isabel as a warm meal would really hit the spot. Heading toward the village to finish their day Angelica's was open for business. Opening the door and sitting down was exactly what they needed right near the kitchens. Julio brought out their usual as Gabe made small talk with him, Manuel piping in here and there.

Isabel smiled at her sister as they grasped hands underneath the table. "Thanks for saving me Elena," she said as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'll always be there to save you. That or they will," she said pointing to the guards as Manuel made a face at something. Both girls laughed as they looked at each other. "What are you looking for in the bookstore? I can buy you a couple new notebooks."

Isa giggled as she ate her food placed in front of her. "A new pen too. Maybe we could stop by the junk yard and get me some new parts."

"Then finds Migs, Skylar, and Luna," finished Elena as she continued to eat her food. "In fact I think they can take us just after lunch. They wouldn't forget us if we send the carriage ahead of us. And they keep the village kids happy from the last time I went." She finished her food as one of the bus boys came to take their plates away.

At this Isabel thought for a moment. "When did you last go to the village to know that?"

"When Gabe and I went to get you your notebook the last time," she said as Isabel got a little more confused. "I ran into Esperanza that day." Isabel remembered that day and disappointed that she didn't get many details but it was understandable from the shock.

"I'd like to see her," said Isabel remembering the close friends Elena had made with the village girls. "I remember being friends with her sister." She paused as she looked at Elena as they side hugged. "I'm going to miss this." She mused softly wondering when her next day off would be or if she had other commitments.

"Miss what?" she asked as Manuel and Gabe went out to the carriage and the jaquins.

"Hanging out like this. Who knows when your next day off might be and what will happen as you are queen now."

Elena got a sense of her sister's discomfort. Eventually she would have to marry and have children. More laws and more people to rule over. Responsibilities and countries to visit. She squeezed her hand as Elena wiped a stray damp hair from her face. "Even while I'm a queen I'm going to need my sister," she said smiling as they held each other's hands heading toward the book shop.


End file.
